A Close Call
by CarbonRKO
Summary: An accident off a twenty foot ladder, night in an arena, and love make up just one day in the life of Jeff Hardy. ONE SHOT! I think.


**you know the drill, i own nobody except Andriana. **

The crowd was going insane, as they always did when you gave Jeff Hardy a ladder. He had that look, she knew the look, she had spent years studying that look. The look that said, okay, maybe one last leap, it will be ok, the crowd will love it. Even from twenty feet up in the air, him in the ring, her up on the ramp, she could see it. He would never be able to get enough, enough of the sound the crowd made when he shot the guns and jumped, enough of the feeling he got when he went through the air, but one thing she was going to make sure he heard enough of was how stupid he was for doing it.

But, at the same time, he knew every time he jumped, he reminded her exactly what she loved about him. She could see the layer of sweat on his arms and through his shirt, the ragged breaths he was taking told her he was wiped out, this was his last ditch effort. All of this to become eight time tag champions with Matt, in tables, ladders, and chairs.

Andriana wasn't exactly the smartest person in this match either. She had just had her street fight with Melina for the woman's championship, yet here she was bruised and battered, fixing to put her own life on the line just to insure that Jeff and Matt would be leaving tag champs. Sure she wasn't exactly legal, but then again that happened a lot in TLC.

Jeff looked up at the ramp, at Andriana, she was looking at him too. She knew what was coming next. He wouldn't disappoint, the jump was coming. "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh..."he screamed shooting the guns. There it was that small edging smile curling the corners of her lips. He never took his eyes off of her while he was tumbling through the air, but what happened to the smile. He blacked out.

At the top of the ramp, without thinking she decked Shelton before running down the ramp and throwing Matt into the ring. She ran and kicked Paul insuring he wouldn't get up. Jeff was slumped between two halves of ladder, not moving. She was sure she was panicking, almost positive.

The bell rang, Matt fell off the ladder holding two title belts for all of their trouble. They had won, Jeff had stole the show, and Andria had gotten to see a TLC match live. The fans were going nuts, he wasn't even completely sure what Jeff had done. Speaking of Jeff where the heck is he? He could hear Jeff's name being said over and over again, by a very shaky voice.

"Jeff. Jeff wake up baby. Wake up, wake up. Jeff, Jeff, Jeff, Jeff."her voice was getting shakier and shakier. She was slapping his face now, getting no movement at all for her efforts. She felt Matt beside her trying to help, neither having much luck. She leaned down over him listening and feeling for breath, there wasn't one.

"We have to get him backstage now!"she screamed to Matt.

"What the hell happened, last I saw he was setting up the big ladder!"he screamed back, attempting to be heard over the roar of the crowd.

She lifted all 225 pounds of dead weight, to a slumping stand position, and headed up the ramp. Tears were streaming down her face by now, she couldn't take all of this right now, she had to get him backstage NOW!

"Anria."Matt started, attempting to slip under Jeff's other arm as she went as fast as she could to the back. What the hell was her hurry? They were supposed to be playing off being hurt, hell they were the champs they were supposed to be celebrating.

The slipped behind the curtain, into the Gorilla Position, and she dropped his body to the floor. Matt was trying to get her attention she could vaguely hear it, she just didn't care at this point.

"Matt shut the hell up!"she screamed, causing Matt the give her the warning glare. She continued, "He's not fucking breathing!"she leaned down over his lifeless corpse.

Pinching his nostrils shut, she breathed two jagged breaths into his mouth, before compressing his chest five times. She could see out of the corner of her eyes that Matt was holding Jeff's hand praying, and stroking Jeff's hair. She repeated the process, again nothing. She was losing it, as she saw the EMT's arrive. She completed the process again, and on the fourth try, on the third compression, air flooded back into his lungs.

He coughed, though not sure why. His head hurt like hell, but wasn't that the price he paid for the show he put on. As he opened his eyes, the light of the hall hurt his eyes. Hall, wasn't he supposed to be in the ring, or by the ring, or something like that. He turned his head from side to side. EMT's, why were the EMT's here, ok so he had probably knocked himself silly with the whole ladder thing, hell who wouldn't have. But he was ok. He felt a squeeze of his hand and noticed Matt was crying, Matt didn't cry. He must have missed something.

There she was sitting beside him, breathing heavily, starring at him, almost in a daze. She looked up at his face, tears in her eyes, before she stood up and ran, as fast as her jelly legs would take her, leaving him utterly confused. Then he went to sleep.

He awoke in a locker room, surrounded by Vince, the doc, and Matt, Andriana was nowhere in sight.

"That was wreck less Hardy. But then again I should be used to that by now right, you've only been doing it for a century."Vince said. "I want you to take a week off ok."he said before heading out the door.

"He's right that was a dumb move, but you'll be fine."the doctor confirmed, then followed Vince out the door, leaving only Jeff and Matt.

Jeff sat up slowly, looking dumbstruck, grimacing trying to move good. He couldn't help it, he needed confirmation that his little brother was alive, he didn't care how much it hurt Jeff. He grabbed Jeff and squeezed him tight, so tight he thought he could hear popping, that's when he let go. He pulled back and just starred, he didn't seem to know what was going on, and he wasn't going to be the one explaining, that was Andria s job. He patted his head, and smiled lightly, "I love you."he said. Then left Jeff alone to collect his thoughts.

What the hell? How did everything spin out of control? He hurt in places he didn't even know he had places. He glanced over his shoulder into the floor length mirror, and had to double take. Never before had he seen something so close to his own "subject to change" shirt. The bruises were horrible, the impressions of the ladder rungs were perfect. So that's what had happened. That sucked.

He stepped down off of the bench, and nearly lost his footing. How long had he been out? He glanced at the wall clock, and gapped. The show had been over for nearly two hours. Hobbling to the showers, only one thought came to mind, where was Andriana? Why was she so upset earlier, for that matter why was Matt so upset earlier? He didn't know. He couldn't move well enough to take off his clothes, so he just turned on the hot water, and slumped against the wall. How long he stood there he couldn't be sure, but when he was done, he felt almost human.

He sent a text message to Jeff's phone telling him that he was headed back to the hotel, and that he would see him later. This whole day had been way to much for him. Tag champs, then his brother nearly dying, he just wanted some time to think. Jeff was probably more concerned about Andria than about him.

She had been walking around for hours, sort of. She had been in a back hallway crying most of the time actually. It was almost the end. If he had died, she would have been gone, she would have just left, and never came back that was all there was to it. But, he didn't die, he was breathing, and moving, so why did you run off? All she could think about was him. She remembered when they had met, when she first teamed with him, the first time she had interfered in one of his matches, and now this. This was definitely going down as a first, and hopefully a last. She took a deep breath, stood up, and headed for the locker room area. She wasn't completely sure which one he was in, but she was sure he was still there.

He changed clothes as fast as he could, which was extremely slow. For someone who had built a career off of being fast, he sure as hell wasn't today. He opened the door to the hallway, expecting to find it deserted, but instead he was swarmed by co-workers, stage hands, ring rats, even some fans who had some how another gotten back stage. He was being shoved in every direction, something he couldn't take right now. Two girls in front of him were shoving and trying to touch him, and they pushing him back against the door. A white hot pain seared from the base of his back all the way to his head.

He screamed as loud as his voice would let him, before slumping to the ground in a heap. The girls ran, and everyone backed up.

"Get lost."came the low growl, from the back of the crowd. She could see him vaguely, he was in pain. She almost hadn't recognized the voice that had come out of her lips, it was so mean, so hateful, so...sad.

He looked up as the people flooded out, and there she was. Looking at him, as if he had died, and yet she was seeing a ghost. She stepped forward to help him up, but for some reason he yanked his arm away.

"Stubborn ass."she said. What was his problem?

"Why the hell do you care?"he asked coldly, attempting to get up by himself.

"You only think of yourself don't you? No wait you don't think? What would have happened if we hadn't been out there, huh, you would have just lay there!"she screamed, tears streaming down her face now.

"What are you talking about?"he asked in an almost whisper.

"You stopped breathing Jeff. You literally committed suicide, and I had to stand there and watch. Do you know what that feels like? To watch the person you love the most, jump to what could be their death."she said attempting to stop crying.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Stopped breathing. That had never happened before, what if she hadn't been there. That was why Matt was crying. "I...I..."he couldn't finish the sentence, he didn't know what to say.

She stepped up to him and lifted him to his feet. She turned the knob, that not five minutes ago had been slammed into Jeff's back. She went in first, to be turned around and pressed up against the door.

He couldn't restrain himself, he needed her. His lips crashed down on hers as he pinned her arms at her sides. And to his surprise she kissed back. He pushed his tongue through her lips, and allowed them to dance together.

Her hands were shaking, as she attempted to undo his belt. She was still fumbling with it, as he led her to the table he had been laying on. He lifted her up with a grunt of strain, he was weak, and she knew it, so she jump for a little extra leverage.

She had finally removed the belt, took you long enough she thought. He pulled up on the hem of her shirt, removing it completely. They broke the kiss momentarily, to breath.

"Jeff."she said slowly.

"Yeah baby."he replied, kissing her neck, before pushing her back some and hoisting himself onto the table.

"I'm a virgin."she said softly, caressing his chest.

"I'll be gentle."he said, unbuckling her bra revealing her full breasts.

He kissed her gently before leaving a trail of kisses down to her cleavage. His tongue barbel touched her nipple causing a chill to run through her, and a soft moan to escape her lips. He took one breast in his mouth, massaging it with his lips and tongue, while he moved one leg between hers, giving her some leverage. Breathing heavily she could feel the wetness between her legs, and she began to grind against his leg. She couldn't take it anymore, she unbuttoned his pants as fast as her shaking fingers would let her, and pulled them and his boxers down.

He slipped out of them, and took his shirt off too. He kissed a soft trail down to the hem of her shorts, he pulled them slowly down away from her hips, leaving her in nothing but her black lace boy short underwear. He pulled them off quickly as if it were killing him to not be able to see her. He held one of her hands, as he pressed his middle finger deep inside her. She moved to the rhythm he started, then he stopped.

He looked at her and held her eyes for a moment before asking, "Are you ready?"

She nodded and kissed him. He descended upon her and pushed his manhood into her, slowly, though restraining himself, this was about her, not him. Little by little he eased inside her, then he hit her barrier, he could see her purse her lips. He pulled out all the way then pushed in hard.

She let out a heavy breath, it hurt, bad. He moved his pelvis around, allowing her to get used to his girth, and awaited her signal to continue. The pain subsided and she nodded for him to continue. He thrust in, still a little residual pain but not much, it was more pleasure now than anything. He continued, to her moans now, as apposed to grimaces.

"Harder."she began to whisper. And he obliged. Pumping in and out, in and out. "Ooooo...Jeff...baby...yeah...harder...oooo...JEFF!"she screamed, and the lights went out, as she came. Warmth rushed through her body, then more warmth as she felt his muscles contract in his climax as well. He continued pumping allowing her to ride out her orgasm to its fullest, before he collapsed beside her on the table.

She was breathing extremely hard, as was he. He couldn't help but wonder if she was smiling, but in the pitch black he couldn't see.

"What happened... to the lights?"she panted. Rolling over to cuddle with him.

He stroked her hair, "Who cares?" he waited a minute before continuing. "I'm sorry."he finally said.

She sat upright. "Why?"

"For scaring you, for taking advantage of you,for taking away your innocence."he replied solemnly. He would never forgive himself if she regretted tonight, if she didn't really want to make love to him.

"You did scare the shit out of me, but advantage, if anyone took advantage of anyone I took advantage of you. I gave myself to you, it's all on me."she said kissing where she assumed his lips were.

He laughed when they were done. "They probably left for the night. What are we going to do until they come back?"he asked, cuddling her to him, attempting to sleep.

"Use your imagi-nation."was her slow reply, as she fell asleep.


End file.
